No dia em que acordei sozinha
by Marie W. Malfoy
Summary: Naquele dia ela acordou sozinha e um sonho fela lembrarse dos momentos tristes que a guerra lhe proporcionou. D&G [Concluida]


**Disclaimer:** As personagens presentes nesta obra escrita não me pertencem mas sim a JKRowling e todos os outros Sres e Sras de negócios que ganham fortunas com o meu Draco!'( Só peço que não me processem por amar D&G!xD

Short por Marie Malfoy 

Drama/Romance

_**No dia em que acordei sozinha**_

Foi naquele dia chuvoso de Outubro, quando acordei e me vi sozinha na cama, que me lembrei do sonho, ou melhor pesadelo que tinha tido. Sonhei com a guerra. A guerra que me fez perder tanta gente que amava, meu pai que morreu tentando proteger a minha mãe, mas como ele pode pensar que ela sobreviveria num mundo sem ele? Morreu também pouco tempo depois. Meu irmão Gui e Jorge também foram levados deste mundo por aqueles monstros que se intitulavam _Comensais da morte_ e que seguiam aquele a quem eles chamavam_ Lord._ Chamavam. Não chamam mais, ou talvez alguns deles ainda chamem nas masmorras de Azkaban, porque mesmo com tantas mortes Harry tinha conseguido derrotar Voldemort. Foram anos complicados até ele o conseguir, mas quando isso aconteceu ele pode finalmente descansar e viver a sua vida tranquilamente ao lado de Luna. Nesses anos eu e ele tinhamos finalmente percebido que o que sentiamos um pelo outro era apenas amor de irmãos, até porque ambos já tinhamos encontrado outras pessoas, ele tinha Luna e eu tinha te a _ti._ Sim tu também estavas no meu sonho, sonhei com o dia em que nos salvas-te, estavas disposto a tudo para que eu e Marianne ficassemos a salvo, enfrentas-te o teu pai e Bellatrix sozinho. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, estamos em casa sossegados, tinha amanhecido à pouco tempo quando eles arrombaram a porta e começaram a lançar feitiços por todos os lados, quebrando tudo. Mandaste-me subir, pegar Marianne e aparatar em casa de Ron para avisar os outros aurores, eu não te queria deixar, mas tu olhas-te para mim e sorriste enquanto dizias que me amavas e por isso não podias permitir que eu morre-se, mesmo agora que não estás aqui eu sei que me amas e que me proteges sempre. Subi as escadas o mais rápido que consegui, peguei a pequena que ainda durmia descansada no berço, é incrivel como ela se parece contigo, o cabelo loiro, os olhinhos cinza...Aparatei em casa de Ron, estava aflita, mal conseguia falar...Hermione veio logo ter comigo, pegou em Marianne e perguntou-me o que tinha acontecido, só me lembro de ter respondido: _Comensais, casa, ataque...Draco _entes de desmaiar

Quando acordei, Ron já tinha ido para nossa casa ajudar e outros aurores já tinham sido avisados. Fiz questão de voltar para lá para saber como estavas, deixei a nossa menina com Hermione e aparatei novamente em casa. Quando abri a porta e vi o chão de casa sujo de sangue, algumas lagrimas involuntárias escorreram-me pelo rosto...não podia ser...mais à frente estava o teu corpo, gelei, _e de repente..._

- Mammy? – Os olhinhos cinza da menina de 3 anos fitavam-me.

- Que se passa querida?

- Nada mammy, tás tiste?não tejas tiste mammy eu e o pappi fizemos-te o pequeno-almoço! – Amenina sorria alegre.

- Asério? – Fui surpreendida por aquela voz que tão bem conhecia.

- Sim. Fizemos o pequeno almoço. Para a mamae mais linda do mundo. Não é filhota?

- Xim!

Não pude evitar a lágrima que me escorreu pelo rosto.

- Mammy não gotaste da sulplesa?eu sei que as toladas tão um pouco pletas mas a cupa na é minha, foi o pappi! – a menina apontou para o homem que ainda permanecia na ombreira da porta.

- Oh não querida a mãe não está triste, eu gostei muito da surpresa que voçês dois me fizeram.

- Ah, então tás a cholar de felicidade?

- Sim é isso.

- Os adultos são mesmo estlanhos...pappi tlás o tabuleiro!tô cheia di fome!

- A minha _plincesa_ manda! – o homem sorriu e caminhou até elas com o tabuleiro na mão.

_Tu levantas-te a cabeça e eu percebi que afinal tu não tinhas partido, não me tinhas deixado, mas o teu olhar estava diferente. Aproximei-me de ti e tu abraçaste-me com força._

_-Eles queriam matar-te Gi. Queriam matar-te porque foi por ti que eu abandonei os Comensais e ajudei a Ordem. Mas eu não podia permitir isso. Tu és o mais importante para mim._

_- Draco. Eu estava tão preocupada sem saber o que tinha tudo? Este sangue todo é de quem afinal?_

_- Do meu pai. Ele vinha para cá com a intenção de te matar a ti e a Marianne, disse que eu era a vergonha da familia por me ter casado contigo, coisas horriveis Gi, então nós duelamos e quando os aurores chegaram, ele distraiu-se e eu matei-o._

- Gi? No que estás a pensar? – Draco olhava-me preocupado.

- Oh não é nada.

- Sabes que um dos motivos pelos quais eu te amo é que não sabes mentir? – Ele sorriu amigavelmente para mim.

- É não consigo mesmo. Mas foi apenas um sonho, não tens que te preocupar. Como acordei sozinha esta manhã fiquei a pensar...

**----------""D&G""----------**

**N.A.:** Oláaa. Bem esta é uma daquelas fics que saem à pressão quando não temos nada que fazer...A ideia inicial era fazer com que o Draco tivesse morrido e Ginny tivesse a recordar esse dia na cama...mas eu como sempre não consigo matar aquele Loiroo!!! E pronto..até arranjei uma filhotinha que é o Draco cuspido e escarrado!xD

Kiss**´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.• Marie)**


End file.
